


Crash Course

by alphonseelric22



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonseelric22/pseuds/alphonseelric22
Summary: One shitty morning leads into one of the best afternoons of Ed's life.





	Crash Course

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first day of RoyEd week! I just went with the modern AU and let this go where it wanted to. Also, I did no editing. Apologies for any mistakes because I am too lazy to do this thing properly :D

Ed wishes he had a car. Having to walk to work every day is a pain in the ass. There's always too many people on the sidewalks, it's too fucking hot, and he's pretty sure he's scraped gum off of his boots fifteen times already this week. It's not like he and Al live all that far and it's probably doing wonders for his cardiovascular system. Al's probably weeping with joy at all the physical activity he's getting considering he spends most of his time bent over textbooks and microscopes. Okay, so the walk isn't too bad, he's just especially pissy today because his laptop decided to eat his term paper and he broke his favorite coffee mug during the ensuing freak out.

He's gonna have one hell of a time getting his paper finished now. It's due in three days and his laptop just has to up and lose the whole damn thing. Ed thought he'd stored a back up somewhere but he can't find the fucking flash drive for the life of him. It figures, though. This is his life and his luck. He's just glad the apartment building hasn't burst into flames just to spite him.

He just wants to get through his shift in retail hell without too many hiccups so he can go home and stay up all night with his laptop and a pot of coffee. Is that too much to ask?

Apparently, the morning is not yet done fucking with him. Ed's been thinking so much and staring down at his boots that he doesn't have even a second to brace himself for the impact. He collides into something hard and falls flat on his ass on the concrete.

Fucking figures.

While he's wincing and uttering some truly choice words for the universe under his breath, a hand appears in his vision. Ed looks up and... _Oh hell._

What his dumb ass full-body slammed into is probably the hottest man he's ever seen. Dark hair, dark eyes, and one hell of a smile. Shit, even his hands are nice. Ed takes the aforementioned nice hand and uses it to haul himself off of the ground.

“I'm terribly sorry,” tall, dark, and gorgeous says.

“Not your fault. Wasn't payin' attention,” he says.

“You did look rather distracted.”

Understatement of the fucking century. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks for helpin' me up.”

“No problem,” he says. “Are you alright?”

This isn't the first time Ed's taken a spill and it definitely won't be the last. At least he didn't hit his head. “I'm fine.”

“Glad to hear it.”

They both just stand there for a minute, kind of staring at each other. Jeez, how can any one guy be this good looking? He puts all of Ed's past boyfriends to shame. He's never really thought slacks and a button looked all that attractive on anyone but this man makes them look sexy. Ed's suddenly conscious that he's wearing an old, red hoodie and beat to hell jeans.

The guy just smiles again and Ed's pulse quickens. That's one hell of a dangerous weapon. “I'm so sorry but I need to be going now,” he says and it's only then that Ed remembers he was supposed to be going to work.

Shit! He's gonna be late! “Oh, crap. Thanks again!” he says before practically running down the sidewalk.

–

Ed makes it on time, but just barely. He can't afford to lose this job. He and Al barely make enough to live on as it is and some hot guy on the street shouldn't be enough to keep him from making it for his shift.

It's not until Ed goes searching for his name tag that he notices his wallet is gone. It must've fallen out of his bag when he ran into that guy on the sidewalk. No. It has to be here somewhere. He searches his bag again but he knows it's hopeless. It's fucking gone. His name tag, part of their rent money, his student ID... all of it. Probably got picked up by some random opportunist on the street.

Ed closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to fight off the panic he can feel building in his chest. He's gonna have to take extra shifts just to cover the money he lost. Looks like it'll be all nighters just to finish his damn paper, too. Fuck.

Just his damn luck, just his damn lot in life. It'd be one thing if it was just his paper, or he'd just wrecked a boot. Ed shoves his bag in his locker and makes sure he's checked the lock before walking off to start work for the day. Fuck this shitty day.

–

He's so damn tired of dealing with morons on a daily basis. What is it about walking into a store that turns people into idiots? Perfectly rational adults devolve into toddlers just by stepping foot in one of these places. That's a phenomenon someone should study. He could write a paper on this shit by now. _The Wal Mart Effect_ would be a good title for it, too. He's already caught three different people trying to ring up various electronics as various clothing items and one guy insisted that one percent milk had to be cheaper because it was one percent less milk. Thank fuck his break is coming up soon.

Ed finishes up a transaction, complete with confusion over the chip in the guy's card and his kid wrecking an entire shelf of lip balms, and is finally relieved of his post. He's only been out at the break area for five of his obligatory fifteen minutes when the tall, dark, and gorgeous guy from earlier stops near the front, looks around, and smiles upon spotting him. He walks over despite the smoke wafting from one of the tables and stops on the other side of the one Ed has his ass planted on.

This day just keeps getting crazier.

“I'm sorry to bother you at work,” he says, which is probably a lie since he approached him and not the other way around, but it's at least a polite lie so Ed lets it slide. “I thought you'd like to have this back.”

He holds up Ed's wallet and, for once, something has gone right in his life. If he wasn't still technically on the clock, he'd show the guy his appreciation with his tongue. That's a lie but it's a fun one. Ed takes it and just sort of stares at the guy in awe for a moment.

“Uh, thanks. Really. I can't afford to lose this,” he says and the man's smile just gets brighter.

“It was no trouble at all, Ed,” he says.

“How the heck do you know my name?”

“Name tag. I swear everything is still there. I was only looking for some way of returning it,” he says.

Ed takes a few seconds to check it and, thankfully, he's telling the truth. “Thank you. I was sort of freaking out about it earlier.”

“Understandable. My name's Roy,” he says.

“Can... can I take you out to dinner?” Ed asks before he can stop himself. “As a thank you. It's not gonna be anything fancy, but... well, heck, you just saved my ass.”

Roy either doesn't notice Ed's verbal slip or just doesn't care. “That's really not necessary.”

“Of course it's not,” Ed says. “Doesn't mean you can't accept the offer.”

Roy grins and Ed's throat tightens. How the hell did Ed get lucky enough to meet the same gorgeous guy twice in one day? “True. If you insist. Shall I meet you here after your shift ends?”

“I'm done in here in about three hours,” Ed says. “We can just... meet at the tables here.”

“Sounds like a plan. Ah, I apologize, but my lunch is nearly over.”

Ed checks his watch. He's got two minutes. “I gotta get going, too. Thanks. A lot. More than you know.”

Roy smiles again and looks at him sort of... lingeringly. “Not a problem. I'll see you tonight, then.”

Ed pockets his wallet and can't really help watching Roy go. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all.

–

Ed's gathering his stuff when he figures he should probably text Al to let him know he won't be home for dinner. He feels kind of bad since they don't really get to eat together that much anymore, what with Ed's shifts being all over the place. He takes it back as soon as Al texts him back.

_You, Edward Elric, have a date? What sort of alternate universe have I dropped into?_

_Har har. It's not a date. It's just a thank you for not stealing our rent money._

Ed has just enough time to shoulder his bag on before his phone goes off. _Forgive me for jumping to conclusions since you never go out anywhere with anyone. Who is he? Is he nice? Wait, of course he is. He did go out of his way to bring back your wallet. Is he hot? Like, on a scale of one to ten._

_Oh my god, Al. Since you fucking asked, he's a goddamn eleven and it isn't a date!_

_Well, it should be. Text me if you need a covert extraction._

_You know we don't do covert. We do explosions, blood, and tears._

_Fair point. Have fun and try not to get in too late._

He's such a shit. Ed loves him. He stuffs the phone back in his pocket and goes back to the break tables to wait for Roy. He doesn't have to wait long for him to show up and just one look at him makes Ed's whole body go hot. It is kind of too bad this isn't a date. Ed wouldn't mind tasting the back of Roy's throat at the end of the night. Ed gives that thought a mighty push and stands from his seat to meet him halfway.

“I hope the rest of your day went well,” Roy says.

“Yeah, if you call cleaning soda off of my boots a good day,” he says.

“Far worse things have happened. Did you have anywhere in mind?” Roy asks as they walk through the parking lot.

They have to avoid a few crazy drivers on their way to Roy's car and not dying takes up Ed's attention for a bit.

“You like burgers? I know a damn good burger place,” he asks once he's sure he's going to survive.

“How good?” Roy asks as he presses the button to unlock the car.

“Fucking life-changing,” Ed says.

Roy grins and pockets his keys. “Well, a man can hardly say no to that.”

There's something mesmerizing about Roy. Maybe it's the way he didn't react at all to the f-bomb or maybe it's the way his eyes are dancing in amusement. It's probably the whole package. He _is _ basically sex on legs.

Ed sits in the car and makes sure to buckle in. He has no idea of knowing how good of a driver Roy is just by looking at him and he's not in the habit of taking chances when it comes to screaming metal death traps. “It's just a few blocks from here, off of the highway.”

“I believe I know where it is, though I have never stopped there.”

“You don't know what you're missing,” Ed says.

“Life-changing burgers, apparently,” Roy says.

“And garlic fries. Fucking _garlic fries_.”

“I would think fucking fries would be rather uncomfortable.”

Ed stares at him for all of three seconds before he starts laughing his ass off. “What the fuck?”

Roy smiles. “Was that too crude?”

“If you think that's crude then you wouldn't want to hear some of the shit I've come up with.”

Roy looks at him and smirks, eliciting all sorts of thoughts Ed can't utter in polite company. “You can't say that and not expect me to be curious.”

“Shit,” he says.

The smirk just turns into a full on grin as Roy parks the car. “Perhaps,” he says, “we should eat before exploring that any further.”

Ed knows what he wants to explore, but you don't just say that kind of shit to a guy you just met. Besides, he can already smell the fries and burgers and it's making his mouth water. They get out of the car and Ed straightens his bag on his shoulder. “So, you got a last name?”

“Mustang,” Roy says as he locks the car. Ed blinks at him for a second then makes his way around the back of the car, looks at the large letters spelling out Mustang, then looks at Roy with one eyebrow raised. “I had to. I couldn't resist. How many men can say they own a vehicle with their name pressed into it?”

Ed just snickers. “It's like having your name on your underwear.”

“It is _not_.”

“Is so,” Ed says and Roy looks mock offended for all of five seconds before he's back to smirking.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Ed asks as they make their way into the little diner.

“Your last name,” Roy says.

“Oh. Elric.”

Roy looks delighted for some odd reason. “Edward Elric,” he says, like he's enjoying the feel of it on his tongue and his lips, like it's a fine wine that should be savored. Ed's cheeks heat.

“Don't wear it out,” Ed says as he ducks in past Roy so the bastard can't see his impression of a strawberry.

They make it to the counter and Roy looks to Ed. “What would you recommend?”

“Anything. If you like bacon, they have a killer bacon burger and if you want somethin' a little fancier the mushroom and swiss is fucking awesome,” Ed says. “And get a shake. It's worth the extra calories.”

“All fantastic choices,” Roy says.

They order their food and Ed is practically ravenous at this point. The smell of the garlic fries is making his stomach ache. They pick out a table in the corner and sit down. The silence is not very comfortable and just as Ed's searching for what to say, Roy speaks.

“Do you do anything besides the purgatory that is retail?” he asks.

At least one of them is conversational. “I'm a student at the local university. Double major in physics and bio.”

“Double major?” Roy asks, his perfect eyebrows raising in surprise. “Lord, how do you find the time for life?”

“Usually don't. Between purgatory and classes I'm pretty much busy all the time. What about you?”

“I'm a public defender. It isn't the most glamorous job, but someone has to do it,” Roy says.

“Shit. How do _you_ find the time for life?”

“Usually by sheer force of will or a colleague's foot shoving me through the door when I've been working too much,” he says.

“What's that like, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Mostly chaos. Too many cases to count or focus on and far too few hours in the day. I enjoy it despite it all, though,” he says before taking a sip from his water. Just watching his throat work as he swallows is making his heart flip. Shit, Ed should _not_ be thinking about swallowing right now. “I help people who would otherwise be left to the mercy of the justice system if public defenders didn't exist. It's tiring but fulfilling.”

Ed wishes he could say the same but anyone who tries to tell you retail is fulfilling is fucking lying to you. Those shitty training videos make it look like great work with great customers and co-workers but only the naive believe that shit. It pays the bills and that's all that Ed really needs right now. At least until he finishes school.

“What in the world compelled you to take on a double major and in two sciences?”

“Masochism,” Ed says and he knows he's said it just right when Roy's snorting. “I like both and didn't want to choose. So I didn't. It's a lot of work but it'll be worth it once I graduate.”

The conversation halts again but, thankfully, their food is delivered not long after and Ed's too hungry to care about manners as he tears into his burger. It's almost impossible to find a burger joint these days that isn't expensive as hell and doesn't cook the burgers into something resembling shoe leather. Finding this place was a stroke of uncharacteristic luck. He should bring Al one of the lava cakes.

Roy takes a bite of his own food and looks like he's won the lottery. With the way he's looking at him, Ed's not sure if that's because of the food. “You were right. This is life-changing.”

Ed swallows and grins. “I'd never lie about food.”

“I believe you,” he says, going for one of the garlic fries next. He chews it slowly then looks over at the basket they're sitting in. “I think I see why one may want to fuck fries now.”

Milkshake shoots out of Ed's nose. It isn't his most dignified moment and he's pretty sure he froze his mucous membranes in his nostrils, but Roy looks so delighted that Ed can't bring himself to care that he'll be sneezing ice cream later.

–

Ed had hesitated when deciding whether or not to have Roy drop him off at his house but decided it didn't matter since the guy had probably seen his address on his ID when he'd looked through his wallet. If he's going to stalk and/or murder Ed, he already has the necessary info.

“Are you free this weekend?” Roy asks once they've stopped in front of Ed's apartment building.

Ed just stares at him. “Why?”

“I would like to take you out again. My treat this time.”

“Why in the hell would you want to do that?” Ed asks before his brain to mouth filter can kick in.

Roy just smiles softly at him and turns Ed's knees into something akin to pudding. “To thank you for tonight.”

“For a thank you dinner I offered for you returning my wallet? I don't think you get how this works,” Ed says.

“That was, by and large, more of a thank you than I deserved. Besides, I want to take you out, Ed.”

Ed doesn't understand why someone who looks like that would _want_ to be seen anywhere with anyone like him. He could probably have anyone he wants without even trying. “I mean, if your really set on it, I guess I can't stop you.”

“Of course you can. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with.”

Ed stares at him again and swallows down the urge to haul on his collar and kiss the hell out of him. “Is it... a date or...?”

Roy rests an elbow on the steering wheel and his cheek in his palm. How does he make that look good instead of lazy? “I think that depends on whether you would be open to the idea.”

“Fuck yeah,” he says. He needs to get that filter checked. The damn thing's obviously busted.

Apparently, he said just the right thing because Roy looks more than satisfied with his answer. “Fantastic. Feel free to text me when you're free.”

“Kay,” Ed says. “I better go before my brother freaks out.”

“Have a good night, Ed.”

“Yeah, you too,” he says and finally leaves the car and goes up to his apartment.

“I'm glad to see he didn't murder you and throw your corpse in a ditch,” Al says not even five seconds after Ed gets the door open.

Ed rolls his eyes, shuts the door, and works on prying his boots off. “Careful, your bright optimism is showing.”

Al smiles then sips his tea. “You look like you had a good time.”

“I did, actually. S'kinda scary. Sorta waiting for something to fuck up on me.”

“I keep telling you that the universe is not out to get you, but, alas, you never listen. Are you seeing him again?” Al asks and Ed frowns.

“Get your own social life,” Ed says without any bite to it as he finally gets the boots off of his feet.

“Yours is far more interesting,” Al says.

“Train wrecks usually are pretty hard to look away from,” Ed says.

Al's frowning now but Ed ignores that in favor of tossing his hoodie on the back of the couch. “Ed, despite what you believe, you are one of the best people I know and I don't think anyone deserves to be happy more than you do.”

Ed is not going to cry. He's just got something in his eye. Yeah, that's it.

“It's not like I try to be miserable,” Ed says. He needs a glass of water. His throat's gone really dry all of a sudden. “Shit just happens to me. A lot.”

“You have a point. Doesn't change what I already said and don't you dare try to argue with me,” Al says.

Ed just looks at him over the rim of his glass.

Al rolls his eyes but smiles so Ed knows he's not in any danger of a lecture. “You still haven't answered my question.”

“I dunno. Probably this weekend,” he says. “Gotta text him first.”

Al's eyes are sparkling and Ed knows it's with mischief but when he looks like that he can't seem to bring himself to care. Al being happy is a gift no matter the reason. “You got his number?”

Ed puts his glass in the sink. “Oh, shit. I forgot to get it.”

Al sighs but then holds his hand out. “Wallet.”

Ed raises an eyebrow at him again. “You confiscating my stuff when I act like a dumbass now?”

“If I did that, Ed,” Al says, wiggling his fingers, “you wouldn't have any possessions left.”

Ed digs his wallet out and tosses it to Al. “Asshole.”

“Love you too, brother.”

Al goes through his wallet, pushing the receipts and empty gift cards to one side until he finds what he's looking for. It's a small slip of paper with a phone number written on it. “At least we know he's smart.”

Ed walks over and snatches the paper. The writing is smooth and clean and above the number reads R. Mustang. Shit, the guy had to have slipped it in some time this morning. The crafty bastard. “More than we can say about the others.”

“Too true, Ed.” Al stretches and yawns then finishes his tea. “I need sleep. Good night, brother, and please try not to agonize over how to text him because I know you will.”

“G'night, Al,” Ed says to his most definitely _not_ psychic little brother.

Al's such a fucking brat sometimes but Ed supposes he's earned it.

–

Despite Al's instructions to the contrary, Ed still allows himself to agonize for at least five minutes the next morning. He's got a quota to meet after all. Ed had put the number in his phone the night before and, after a brief look over his schedule, found he had Saturday off. With this strange stroke of luck he'd been having since yesterday, Ed is getting wary. Good things don't just happen to him and especially not in multiples. He is a magnet for catastrophe and chaos. It's kind of throwing him off balance.

Maybe he should've kissed Roy last night. He might not get a chance again. Roy might see how messed up he is underneath it all and run for the hills, not that Ed would blame him. His is a life of mire and muck and increasingly shitty circumstances. It's left him more than rough around the edges and suspicious of things going well. He's been known to get too defensive and push people away. Ed doesn't do happy. He survives kicking and screaming the whole way.

He's written a couple of messages and deleted them in the five minutes since he finished his coffee. Why does this shit have to be so hard? Sure, he kept up with the banter last night, by some miracle, but who's to say that'll last? He doesn't have the capacity for this kind of stuff. He doesn't do basic human interaction well. Hell, he's lucky he's been able to bite his tongue dealing with the idiot customers he's encountered over the years.

Ed taps his finger on the table as he hears his inner Al say _'Just go for it, brother.'_ Fuck it. Time to throw caution to the wind and hope it doesn't whip back around to slap him across the face.

_Hey, it's Ed. I'm free Saturday if you're still crazy enough to want to go._

Was that too self deprecating? Shit. Too late now. He already sent it. It's only a matter of seconds before Roy's reply pops up on the screen.

_I have been told, on several occasions, that I am less than fully sane. Saturday is perfect. Does eight work for you?_

_You gotta be to wanna take me out again. I mean, I did shoot snotty milkshake on the floor last night. Eight is fine._

_It will take far more than nasal malfunctions to deter me. I will see you Saturday at eight, Edward._

Ed swears he can actually _hear_ Roy saying his name and it makes him shiver. _You're a weird dude. See you then._

Ed shoves the phone in his pocket and gets up to pour more coffee in his mug. It's good Al is at work. He would tease Ed mercilessly for the dumb smile on his face.

–

Saturday comes around and Ed is sporting a nice chemical burn on his cheek from lab. He was too damn distracted all day, which was not helped by his lack of sleep all week. He got his damn paper done and submitted on time but it took two all-nighters and far too much coffee. By the time he crawled into lab at nine in the morning he was worn out and thinking about his date did nothing for his concentration. He'd slipped and splashed something caustic on himself and the floor.

He'd texted Roy on Thursday to ask how he should dress for this outing and hadn't received a definitive answer.

_I am far more excited for Saturday than a man my age should be. What you wear is of no concern._

That had led into Ed asking his age and discovering they had a nine year difference. Roy did _not_ look thirty-five. He looked like he was still in his early twenties and breaking hearts all over the city. Ed being twenty-six did not seem to scare him away in the least.

Al sighs as Ed fights with his hair for the fifth time. “It looks fine, brother. If anything, I think the large demon on your belt might throw him off far more.”

Ed, for one, thinks his belt buckle looks bad ass. “I least I don't think sweater vests are the height of fashion. Who the fuck wears those?”

“I do,” Al says. “I happen to think they make me look rather dashing.”

Ed snorts. “You would.” He adjusts his hair one more time then looks in the mirror. It isn't exactly the best thing anyone's ever worn but it's better than most of his worn out clothes. He'd chosen a pair of black jeans Al had bought him for his birthday a few months ago that went with the belt really well. He'd let Al wrangle him into a button down but at least the collar was open and it was one of those ones that he didn't have to tuck in. It actually worked with the pants, too.

“Aren't those a little tight for a second date?” Al asks.

“First date,” Ed says, going to grab his bag from the couch. “Why are you lookin' anyway?”

Al scrunches up his nose and looks adorable as fuck. “Ew, brother. Let's just forget we ever talked about it.”

“Good plan,” Ed says just as his phone vibrates on the kitchen table.

Al snatches it before Ed can get anywhere near it and thumbs over to the messaging app. He types something in before hitting send and setting the phone back down. “He's here.”

“What did you write?”

Al blinks innocently which only sets Ed more on edge. “I invited him up.”

“Great, my baby brother is about to check out my date.”

“I can't let you have _all_ the fun,” Al says. Before Ed can retort, he's up from the table and at the door in record time when the knock sounds through their apartment. “Hello, Mr. Mustang. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alphonse.”

Ed rolls his eyes and retrieves his phone as Roy and Al shake hands.

“It's nice to meet you as well and, please, call me Roy.”

Al looks him over for a moment while Ed's contemplating throwing himself from the window. They're only a couple of stories up. It might not even kill him.

“Okay, you can keep him, brother.”

Ed's going to spontaneously combust from the sheer embarrassment. “Jeez, Al. He's not a fucking cat.”

Al releases Roy's hand and moves away for Ed to go through the door. “Have a good time, Ed.”

“Yeah, thanks, Al.”

Al just grins as he shoves Ed through the door and shuts it behind him.

“Sorry. Elrics don't really have filter on what they say,” Ed says.

“I don't mind. It's refreshing, actually,” Roy says as he takes his keys from his pocket. “I can see the resemblance between you two.”

“If you decide you want to date him instead, I'm going to punch you,” Ed says.

Roy just laughs and twirls his keys on his finger. “I assure you, I am quite attached to the idea of dating you.”

Oh, goody. Ed always wanted to be the color of a tomato. “Jeez, Roy. Where are we going?” he asks. Ed starts making his way down the steps, figuring someone should so they don't both stand in front of his door all night. Roy follows after him, still twirling his damn keys, and smiles. “You treated me to, by far, the best burger and fries I have ever had. I figured that deserves the best pasta this side of the Atlantic.”

Ed stops so he can stare at him. “They got garlic bread at this place?”

“Of course. Not reputable pasta restaurant would dare to leave garlic bread off of the menu.”

Ed grins. “Fucking _sold_.”

–

The pasta is, without a doubt, the best he's ever had. At least Roy knows good food. It'd be a shame if he had shitty taste in restaurants. Ed is stuffed so full that he thinks he going to burst. That is until Roy asks if he wants dessert.

“Fuck yes,” he says. “Is okay if I order something for Al? I mean, I can pay for it if you want. He just really likes cakes and shit and he's sort of made it his mission to try any of 'em he can,” Ed says.

“I don't mind. The two of you seem to be really close,” he says.

“Yeah,” Ed says after he orders dessert for him and Al. “Well, we lost our mom when we were really little and our dad had already disappeared. We only really have each other. Wait. Why am I telling you this already?”

“I just have a trustworthy face, I suppose,” Roy says and grins at the way Ed snorts. “That's... well tragic isn't really big enough for all of that. I'm sorry you had to go through that.”

Ed shrugs and moves his straw around in his drink. “Not your fault. Shit happens. What about you?”

“Do you mean my parents?” Roy asks and Ed nods. “They both passed away when I was very young. I don't really remember them all that much. I believe I was only four years old. My father's sister took me in afterwards and she's been my mother ever since.” He's quite for a bit and Ed wonders if he just killed the whole date in one fell swoop. “It is rather odd to be bringing up personal histories this soon, I'll admit. I don't regret it, though. Something,” he says and his voice has gone softer just like his eyes, “tells me I can trust you.”

Ed takes a long drink of his soda. “I'm not gonna go around telling people if that's what you mean and I'm sure as hell not gonna use it against you. That's shitty and more than fucked up.”

Ed thinks he sees something like affection in Roy's expression but he's just gotta be reading him wrong. It's too soon for something like that. “Agreed. Tell me more about Al.”

Ed grins. “Al's great, even though he can be a pain in the ass. He's gonna be a doctor some day and a damn good one. That kid's so fucking smart. He could do anything if he wanted to. Al's the best.”

He'd gone on about Al with other guys before and they usually screwed their faces up in disgust. They all thought it was too weird for him to talk about his little brother the way he did. Roy didn't look disgusted. He looks happy to hear about him. Shit. Now, Ed really wants to kiss him, garlic breath be damned.

“You have any siblings?” Ed asks just before dessert is delivered.

“Not... quite,” Roy says.

“The hell does that mean?”

“My mother has something of a fondness for lost causes, if I wasn't already any indication,” Roy says and he just keeps smiling despite Ed rolling his eyes while eating cheesecake. “She's taken in a few others since me, all girls of course. I suppose you could say they are like siblings.”

“Family isn't just the people who share your DNA,” Ed says. “It's people you care enough about to keep around. My friend Winry is like that. We grew up with her and she's like a sister. So, fuck it. They're your family if you say they are.”

“You,” Roy says, “are far too amazing.”

“Shut up,” Ed says and makes sure he does by shoving a bite of cheesecake into the bastard's mouth.

–

Here they are again, parked outside of Ed's building and making plans.

“Next weekend?” Roy asks.

“I'll let you know. I... this was fun. You're pretty fucking amazing yourself.”

Roy looks like Christmas came early. “May I kiss you?”

“You don't even gotta ask,” Ed says. He places Al's dessert out of crushing range, leans over to grab a fistful of Roy's shirt to drag him in.

Roy fingers are brushing back his bangs then settling along his jaw as the sexy bastard works his mouth open. Who the fuck taught him to kiss? Ed needs to send them a giant box of chocolates. Roy move his mouth slowly, but not too slowly, and is doing something with his tongue that makes Ed sigh in contentment. He's still wary of this all coming down around him and very much aware of the fact that Al might be watching from the window. Ed nips Roy's bottom lip and pulls back.

“I'll text you. My choice next time,” he says.

Roy's fingers are toying with the hair at the base of Ed's ponytail and it's getting very difficult to convince himself to leave this car. “I look forward to it.”

Neither of them moves for a few moments and then Roy uses the position of his hand to pull Ed back in for another brain melting kiss. Ed pulls back and he's a little dazed with more than just his own saliva on his mouth. That should be nasty. It's fucking _hot._ “Shit. Gotta go. G'night, Roy.”

“Good night, Ed.”


End file.
